Devil's Advocate
by Bolinlover123
Summary: Try as they might, Mako and Bolin can never fully escape thier childhoods. When the past starts to catch up to them, both brothers find themselves staring into the eyes of the man who hauted thier nightmares for years. "I hope you know what you're doing, Mako," Korra says to him, eyebrows scrutched together in concern. "Honestly, Korra, I really don't, and I'm terrified,"


_My insperation for this fic comes from a old Legend Of Korra fic back between books one and two called "No Church in the Wild' by Slacktension. The seven chapters masterfully depict Mako and Bolin's lives with thier parents, thier parents' deaths, and ten cruel years the boys spent orphaned on the street. The story depicts the lives of street orphans in gangs incredably realistically; it has to be the best Legend of Korra fanfic I've ever read. "Scarf" by flutflutflyer comes in a a close second._

 _Please take the time to read "No Church in the Wild" It will not dissapoint._

 _So, I will use above story as insperation, and try to make my fic as realistic as possible._

 _Note; this fic takes place after "Turf Wars" part 1_

* * *

Mako remembered his childhood with clariy, like a baby bird with a broken wing. The memories would seep air from his lungs when he least expected it; flashing visons before his eyes, turning his stomach inside out with longing. No matter how many years had past, Mako always had to tell himself that he wasn't that little boy anymore. Him and Bolin were safe. And yet, there was always a part of him that would never fully be free of the child he used to be. On nights such as this, with oil seeping from the angry sky, clouds weeping for the world, he would weep along with it, silently.

 _He's ten as he drags his dirt-engraved fingers across the rusted metal-wired fence as he walked, listening to the echoing clad and feeling the bite of the cold metal bump and fade against his flesh. He pushed the heel of his palm against the criss-crossing wires, and watched as a red imprint etched into the darkened, dirty flesh, and slowly fade away._

 _As he bent down, and plucked up a handful of dirt, swishing the muddy particles around with the pads of his thumb and fore-finger, he realized that this was the closest to being Earth Kingdom he would ever feel._

 _Spring was his favorite season._

 _It seemed it was the only season that brought life._

 _His brother's birth, late in March, surrounded with the peddles of lilacs. The birds flying around, fluttering from their winter hideouts, coming out once again to brave the new world._

 _The Spring Solstice bringing back memories of shimmering greens and yellows, their father's laughter and eagerness to let them stay up extra late to listen to his stories about his childhood back home, whispering in his soul. The streets littered with ribbons that waved like grass in the wind; bean curd puffs sold on every corner, children's mouths sticky with pau buns, their laughter echoing for all to hear._

 _Mako wanted to be part of it all again; but this year, just like the last three, he knew better than to stay away from it all._

 _His stomach twitched at the smell of roast duck, the breeze floating a wayward ribbon as it danced in the air above him. He followed it with his eyes, and ran, giving himself a little push, and catching it in his grasp. Bolin would love it; the little earth symbol etched onto the end would make him happy._

 _Sighing, he stuffed the ribbon into his left pocket, the clod of dirt in his right, and made his way up a hill to watch the celebration from above._

 _If he tried to make himself one with the crowed once again, his flaming amber eyes would meet emerald; and one horrible look was all he needed to get. One rock thrown at his head, one hateful name, and he would never be one of them again. Not when Dad wasn't around anymore._

 _He knew what would happen. Just like he knew better than to tell Bolin about the celebration today. His little brother would be so excited...but they didn't belong there anymore._

 _His brother was far away on the other side of city in another distinct, being spared the pain of the seas of green eyes and families of Earthbenders showing off their skills._

 _No, today, he needed to brave this by himself._

 _Reaching the hill and sitting down, he took the dirt out of his pocket, and cradled it in one hand, while his other hand blazed with flames. He looked from one hand to the other, eyes flickering back and forth. Then, very slowly, let the pebbles of dirt slide onto the fire in his right hand, and consume the flame, listening to the hiss of smoke as the blaze died out, and the earth triumphed._

 _He smiled._

 _Gleeful shouts of Earth Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, ran out from down the hill, children chasing each other, ribbons streaming behind them._

 _Three pairs of green eyes- so like Bolin's yet so different- locked upon his amber at once. Two pairs hardened and twisted with familiar hate and fear, muttering to each other Ewww what's he doing here; filthy Fire Nation, and my parents say Fire Nation people still want to rule the world and that it's bad luck to look at them. C'mon let's go._

 _Mako just turned away instinctively; too used to the names and words to get angry anymore. He looked at the ribbon in his hand, waving it back and forth for a minute, and picturing Bolin's smiling face before noticing one boy was still watching him._

 _Without a word, the boy walked over to him, standing right in front of him, his shadow blocking out the sun. Big green eyes shone with everything so pure._

 _"You have a ribbon, too?" The boy asked, "My name's Tupa. What's your's?"_

 _"Mako." he stated. He didn't really understand why this boy was bothering him. If he was going to scold him and chuck a rock at his head like some kids did the year before, then he wished he would just hurry it up._

 _"Cool! Sooo..." Tupa shifted his feet in the grass, "what are you doing here by yourself?"_

 _"What do you care?" Mako scoffed, "Go back to your friends. Don't you know it's bad luck to talk to a Firebender?"_

 _"You looked sad," the boy titled his head, "And it's not bad luck." Tupa said, and sat down, to Mako's amazement, "People are stupid, Mako. Don't let 'em get to you. 'Sides, my Aunt is a Firebender, and she's lots of fun to talk to. Doesn't matter if your Fire Nation or not. You could be be half platypus-bear for all I care."_

 _Mako found a instant surge of overwhelming gratitude directed at this boy._

 _A few silent seconds passed, and then he let himself tell this stranger what he had little strength to tell many other people._

 _"I'm half Earth Kingdom." he muttered, "My father was Earth Kingdom," he whispered, feeling that Tupa deserved at least that much for being so friendly with him. He knew within a second that he and Bolin would be great friends in another life._

 _"I can tell. You look it." he said._

 _Mako blinked, mouth open for a moment._

 _"You...you can? I do? How?"_

 _Tupa chucked, "Well for one thing, you've got dirt all over you! Look at your hands!"_

 _Mako blinked and started down at his mud-stained hands, letting the dirt slide though his fingers._

 _Mako smiled uneasily, "No...but-but seriously. How could you tell?"_

 _"I can't, Mako." Tupa grinned, "I just don't care, pal. People are single-minded. Seventy years of getting used to new-found peace should be enough, don't you think? Why should we hate each other for what our great-grandfathers did?_

 _"I..." Mako could only swallow back his emotion,"Thank you, Tupa. You are very wise. Thank you."_

 _"Anytime, friend." he stood up, "Will you be coming to the ceremony today? You gotta stay and see the fireworks!"_

 _"I...Tupa...thank you. But..." he bite his lip, forcing himself with all his might to refuse, "I'd love to, but I can't...I have my little brother to take care of...It's getting late and I should be getting back home..."_

 _Tupa pouted, clearly upset, "Awe, okay...Well, you should bring your brother back here sometime so we call all hang out."_

 _"Heh...yeah, maybe."_

 _"Oh, one last thing!" Tupa stuffed his hand in his pocket, and took out a shimmering stone, "Here, give this to your brother! I bought it today! It's supposed to change colors when you bend it! He'll love it!"_

 _Mako's mouth fell open, eyes wide, "Whoaaaa! Thanks, man! He will love this!" Mako exclaimed. Then he froze, eyes wide, "Wait...h-how did you know my brother was an Earthbender?"_

 _He looked up, but the place where Tupa once stood, was empty._

 _Mako jumped and blinked, spinning around and trying to find the kind boy._

 _"Tupa! Tupa? Where did you go?!"_

 _He spun again, then dashed up to the top of the hill, eyes searching the field and street for the boy._

 _He saw the two other mean boys who had scoffed at him earlier, walking back to the center of the party, but no Tupa._

 _He felt something sting behind his eyes as he looked down at the rock shimmering in his hand, his face reflecting back at him from the smooth surface._

 _For the first time in years, he could almost believe the Spirits were watching out for him._

Sitting inside Air Temple Island now, looking at the vengeful sky, Mako blinked back the memory.

Kindness that that boy had showed him that day were few and far between, and only proved to show Mako the tiny cracks of charity the world had to offer people like him. For the first time since he could remember, Mako felt like he belonged.

So when Korra and Asami came in from down the hall and greeted him, all he could do was twist the pinch in his gut down and smile.

"Man, we really weren't lucky for the festivities today, huh?" Korra sighed as she leaned against the wall.

Asami agreed with her. "It would've been nice for the people of the city to come together for a holiday. It would've brought back some hope that things were returning to normal for those in the refugee camps,"

"Yeah..." Mako muttered, still looking at the sky.

"I bet Bolin was really excited about it, huh, Mako?" Korra grined.

Mako shurgged, facing her. "We never really celebrated eaither Solstance. It was always something we did with our parents. We were never welcomed to eaiter celebrations when we were on our own,"

"Oh... I'm sorry," she frowned, realization hitting her. Mako shrugged again. She couldn't understand.

"Well, hey," Asami took a green ribbon from the table and gave it a littel twirl. "Who says we can't have our own celebration? It's spring, it's the Solstace. I know some hungry people and exactly where the food is," she shot the two if them a knowing grin, "I say we have our own little party,"

Korra laughed, looking at her girlfriend in admiration, "Just when I think you couldn't possibly have anymore good ideas in that head of yours,"

Mako smiled. And just like that, he was twenty-two again, and open wide to a new kind of longing. He held his stomach, pushing the pinching ache away, and rubbed away the ghost of dirt from his fingers.

The door slamed open wide, bringing in a huge gust of wind and a river of water with it.

 _"I"m here!"_ His brother's voice boomed from the threshhold of the Temple enterence. Bolin was drenched in rain water.

"What were you doing out there?" Asami chided, taking his coat for him, "It's a mess out there!"

"I got caught on the other side of town doing construction work when the storm hit. Had to drive through a river practically to get here," Bolin's hair was plastered to his head, and he was shaking violently with chills.

"You're gonna get sick," Mako said, but instantly found himself wrapping his arms around his brother in an embrace.

Bolin grunted, not expecting the contact, but returning the jesture just the same.

"Happy birthday, bro,"

Bolin smiled and settled in against the embrace. "Thanks, Mako,"


End file.
